Avellannie Thaun
//This character will be updated as she levels and does more in Azeroth Personality Avellannie Thaun is very protective of anyone she cares about. She will do anything for those people. She will also always pay back a debt. If someone saves her life, she will try to save their life or do something for them. Unlike her twin, Calisolee, she is more outgoing and loves to joke. They are similar in a way however. Avee cares about almost everyone and will almost always be nice. Childhood Avellannie was born about an hour before her sister in the Kingdom of Alterac after the Second War. Her parents are Sophilian (Mother) and Martron (Father). They lived in the woods slightly outside the Kingdom in a small Alchemy shop where her mother and father made potions and elixirs for travelers, citizens, and the few soldiers of the Kingdom. Her sister, Cali, normally worked and stayed in the house, helping clean plants and herbs, reading, and practice weak magic. Avee on the other hand loved to explore and play. She hung out with the other kids, mostly the boys, and took part in wrestling and fighting. She grew stronger than Cali, while Cali grew more intelligent. One day when Avee was 4, she and Cali were in the city delivering free potions to a Kingdom wide celebration when a small band of Ogres attacked their home. Her mother and father were still in the home and they were slaughtered, due to the guards resting and drinking instead of watching for enemies. Guard Training Avee was taken in by the city guards due to her abnormally high strength for her gender and age. She also had a special attunement towards light and healing magic, which was helpful for guarding the City. Cali, being weaker and more intelligent was taken in by the Church of the Holy Light, where she lived in the Alterac Chapel as an apprentice to the faith. Avee was normally treated badly by the males who were training, who thought she was too weak to be a guard. She proved them wrong by beating almost all of them in a contest of strength. Avee trained mostly with a sword and shield, but learned a little how to use a mace. She loved this training but felt there was always something missing. Outside of training, she hung out with Cali and they talked about the future. Cali would always talk about going out, helping everyone and learning more about the world. Avee laughed at her ideas, but she secretly wished to explore the world also. After a few years, Avee finally became a guard and she learned it was not what she thought. She was stationed in the city. There were rarely any fights in the city or enemies in the area she was stationed. After a few weeks of being a guard, Cali came to her and told her she was leaving the city. Avee was a little upset, but she knew Cali would come visit whenever she could. After a few more weeks of guarding and nothing happening, Avee felt she was wasting her life and made an impulsive decision to follow in Cali's footsteps. She left the city and headed to Northshire, where Cali said she was going. However, Cali had moved on by the time she got there. She did hear however, stories of Cali helping others and being Cali's sister, many people were kind enough to point her in the right direction. Northshire Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Paladins